Midnight Love
by SAPagetPrentiss
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it is rubbish. This is a short couple of chapters story about Emily and Hotch getting together, and how they fall in love. It does have some scenes not suitable for certain ages coming up in Chapter 2 . Please review this, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Aaron looked across at Emily who was sitting at her desk; her silky skin was showing with a tight pencil skirt showing off every curve, her blouse was opened slightly more than she usually would so she was showing off her assets. Her make-up was perfect; sultry eyes, puckered lips and a sexy musky perfume was drifting through the air – the scent made Aaron mad, he had smelt it before and could barely contain his emotions that time around and at that point he didn't even know that Emily found him sexually attractive. He knew he was staring at her but couldn't stop himself.

Emily looked up at a staring, drooling at the mouth Aaron. His beard had been cleanly shaven off this morning, and he looked wide eyed and fresh. He was wearing a new tight blue suit with a thin grey tie that Emily just wanted to rip off him. He stood with such authority; high, strong and mighty like an oak tree – something that had always turned Emily on. He never wore aftershave because he knew that women loved the natural scent of him. She looked into his deep eyes and found herself gazing into them.

Emily stood from her chair as sensually as she could without falling over; she straightened her skirt, rubbing her hands down her curves as she did it. She hoped that Aaron was watching, she wanted to turn him on and make herself feel special knowing that Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner; the hottest man she'd ever seen wanted to take her and kiss all over her body causing them both pain and pleasure until they explode and reach their climaxes together.

Hotch's eyes followed Emily's hands as they moved over her stimulating body, and as he did he felt a twinge in his manhood as it started to rise. He was at work, he knew he shouldn't have an erection but something about it just felt so right. Emily started to walk up the stairs sexually; her skirt moving against her skin showed Aaron even more flesh especially as the skirt started to rise and Emily didn't pull it down. As she reached the balcony of the BAU building Hotch turned to look at her, she started to saunter towards him, and Aaron felt the tip of his penis grating against the lining in his trousers and even with that pain the erection still felt good because it was Emily Prentiss that was giving him one.

When she got closer she looked into his eyes and licked her lips in the only way that Emily can because she knew that was one of the things that really turned Aaron on. She decided she was going to tease him and walk straight past but with a look of pure lust in her eyes, hoping she'd get called into his office and giving a physical and very verbal warning when the others were on lunch break.

Sadly Emily was not called into Aaron's office and given that warning she so badly wanted, instead she was forced to do overtime on a really depressing case, so she didn't even start the drive home until ten in the evening but as she did she wondered why Hotch hadn't asked her into the office. She was having thoughts that maybe he didn't like her anymore. Maybe she wasn't attractive anymore; the tears started to pour out of the beautiful woman's eyes. She pulled into her driveway, looked in the wing mirrors and fixed her make up as best as she could.

Aaron had been worrying all day about why Emily hadn't at least spoken to him all day. Was all that make up and sexy outfits for someone else. Morgan, Reid, Anderson. Instead of taking the freeway toward his house, he made a U-Turn. Eventually he pulled up outside a large house with extra security and he knew that he had made the right decision. Aaron got out of the car, and started to walk towards the front door, but before he knew it a car door opened. Hotch went straight for his gun as a natural reaction. Prentiss pulled at her gun too. "FREEZE, FBI, I HAVE A GUN. DROP TO THE GROUND NOW" shouted Emily. Hotch placed his gun in the holster and put his hands in the air as to surrender. "It's me, Em. Hotch" he said with authority but with a hint of nervousness.

Hotch looked at Emily's smudged mascara. His eyes opened as a sign of remorse. He knew he'd done it. Emily looked at him with a suspicious look before placing her gun back in her bag. "Shit, Aaron you fucking scared me, what are you doing here at this time?" she said trying to regain her breath back from the mental strain. "I just wanted to talk to you, I needed to hear your beautiful voice and hear your delightful laugh. Can we please go inside, I shouldn't be here, I'm your boss and this is against regulations but it is you Emily Prentiss, I can't follow the rules of the FBI, instead I'm following the rules of my heart"

Emily clasped her bag close to her chest and gave a sexy smirk at Hotch. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and started to walk towards the front door. "Well, come on then" she said hinting that Aaron was more than welcome to come into her house. Hotch quickly followed. Emily opened the door pulling Aaron into the warm house, he could feel his manhood rising again and this time he wasn't going to ruin it. Instead of turning the lights on, Emily went around her living room lighting cherry scented candles. She nodded at the expensive couch as a sign for where Hotch should sit.

Hotch kicked off his shoes as quickly as he could at the front door mat before walking and sitting awkwardly on the couch. He had never been the submissive one before but he just wanted Emily so badly. He loved her, and ever since Haley he didn't even think it would be possible. He knew that Emily found him sexually attractive but did she love him?

Emily finished lighting the candles and took her high heels off and frizzed at her hair. Hotch still found her so beautiful in fact even more with no make-up on and messy hair. She walked towards the couch and looked at Hotch with a puzzled look. "Why are you sitting like you're constipated? Make yourself comfortable". Hotch quickly moved and took her hand in his. He felt his penis aching now especially after he took Emily's hand.

Prentiss' heart was now racing more than it ever had done. She knew she was in love with him. It was against rules and regulations to be in a relationship especially with your boss, but she couldn't help it, she wanted to be called Mrs Aaron Hotchner more than anything and she hadn't even slept with him. "Emily, I love you so much, and I want to be with you, I know it is against the rules, but we can make it wor-" his romantic speech was cut off with a passionate kiss from Emily, she had moved towards him without him noticing, he returned the kiss with even more desire.

She broke away from the kiss and looked at him sexually raising her eyebrows. "Wow, that was uh, amazing, you know how to use your tongue don't you?" she said panting slightly. "You have no idea, Prentiss" Aaron whispered erotically. Emily moved towards him closer, and Aaron moved his hips up to alleviate some of the pain of his penis, as he did so Emily softly rubbed her hand over the crotch area of his trousers. Hotch let out a little chuckle, and Emily smiled widely showing her gorgeous white pearls of teeth. Aaron moved in for another kiss, and could feel Emily smiling the whole way through it. They looked at each other with such love and hunger for each other's bodies.

Emily ran her long fingers through Aaron's hair before moving her hands down his neck and to the collar of his shirt. She pulled at the grey tie he was wearing loosely and undid it with such ache in her eyes. Hotch ran his hands down her curves; his penis becoming so hard that it was really hurting because of the friction in his trousers. He tried to move so that the tip didn't become crushed. "You uncomfortable there Supervisory Special Agent?" Prentiss asked rolling her eyes in the back of her head with pleasure as she did. "A little, you know these trousers are a bit tight against my manhood if you get me?" Aaron said a bit nervous in case Em threw him out. "Come with me, we will make you much more contented. If you get me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Emily took Hotch by the hand and guided him up the spiral staircase. Hotch's mind was playing a million images in his head. He'd never even set foot in her house, never mind her bedroom. Emily was contemplating whether she has taken this all a bit too fast. When they reached the top of the landing Hotch pulled Emily to face him and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Emily, if you're worried that we're going to fast then I'll leave right now, but you can't even imagine how attracted I am to you, and how much pain I am in right now" Aaron chuckled. Emily looked at him with such surprise. It was like he could read her mind, and that's when she knew that she was more than ready.

Emily pulled Hotch into the bedroom pushing him on bed before he knew what was going on. Hotch turned to look at the clock; midnight. Emily closed the door behind her and stood against it waiting for Hotch to make a move and ravish her until her alarm went off for work. Emily gave a sexy smirk and raised her eyebrow as a sign for Aaron to come towards her. Hotch carefully got of the bed and strutted towards her unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. Emily gave him a dirty little chuckle before he finally reached her. Emily leant in towards him for a kiss and dragged his bottom half towards her so she could feel his manhood. She was not normally so dominant in the bedroom but somehow it felt right.

Aaron felt like he was in a dream world. Agent Emily Prentiss was rubbing herself up against his aching manhood whilst kissing the living daylights of out him. Hotch moved his hand from her thigh up her body finally stopping at her wonderful firm breasts. Emily let a little moan which vibrated through Hotch's mouth turning him on even more. Aaron started to rub her nipple through her dress and bra ever so lightly but even then he could feel how hard they were. Hotch pulled his undone shirt off and threw it on the floor before starting to kiss Emily's neck passionately.

"You like that Agent Prentiss? I can hear you trying to hold that moan in, don't. I like hearing you moan". Emily let out a sexual squeal which hardened Aaron's penis even more. Emily could feel his man hood throbbing through his trousers and she became erotically enthralled by this fact. Prentiss pushed an extremely excited Hotch onto the bed before getting down onto her knees and unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers and pants before climbing on top of him sensually and kissing his neck and sucking on his ear.

Aaron quickly moved her away from him and she gave him a look of worry. Emily wondered if she was doing something wrong, didn't he like it? Was she pushing the boundaries? Did he not want sex with her? Quickly all her worries were dismissed when Hotch pulled her dress of from over her shoulders and started kissing her breasts through her bra. Emily giggled and moaned under her breath. Emily felt like she couldn't wait anymore, she undid her bra and looked down at Hotch her eyes rolling back into her head slightly. Aaron's eyes widened as he looked at her beauty, and a smile suddenly spread across his face. Emily felt slightly self-conscious as she saw Aaron's eyes move to look at the clover brand on her chest. Hotch moved his hands from his side and gently touched the clover whispering to himself about how she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and how could anyone try and damage something so flawless.

Emily started to smile again, and before Hotch knew any different she had moved kissing all the way down his stomach and stopping at his crotch. Aaron could feel his length rising and becoming harder than it was before. Suddenly Hotch found himself shouting out "Prentiss don't stop Prentiss, fuck me!" he gasped out as Emily moved her slick hands up and down his tree trunk. Even though Hotch didn't want her to stop, he pulled away from her.

Again Emily became paranoid that Hotch didn't like what she was doing, and yet again Aaron stopped those anxieties by flipping her onto the bed and pulling her knickers off her now wet, delicate little package and down her glossy legs. Emily sighed with utter pleasure; she knew that they were finally going to make love. Prentiss had been dreaming about this since the day she started at the BAU.

Hotch stood at the end of the bed lightly pushing Emily's legs apart before crawling closer to her and kissing from her stomach down to her damp bundle of nerves which he then started to lick out slowly. Emily gasped in pleasure as Aaron's tongue dipped in and out of her wet trimmed bush. Hotch pushed her legs further apart so he could give her more pleasure. "Aaron, however good this is, I need you inside of me, I want to feel you inside of me; I want us to become one, because SSA Aaron Hotchner, I love you" Emily alleged quite breathlessly.

Aaron moved from her dark curly hairs up to her face where he caressed her deeply and told her that he loved her more than she could imagine, he would give up his job, the money and everything for her. Emily smiled and told him that whatever he wanted in life she would give it to him as long as he made her scream now. They both chuckled and divulged into a deep long kiss again before Hotch directed his aching, desperate for Emily penis towards her deep, wet, yearning warmth.

After a very powerful climax from Aaron and several dominant orgasms from Emily, they both laid naked in each other's arms cuddling and stroking one another till they both fell asleep entangled in their minds and body.


End file.
